For the Love of a Sith Knight
by ObiWanFan30
Summary: AU. In a universe where the Jedi and the Sith orders work together to keep peace and order in the Galaxy, Sith Knight ObiWan Kenobi is partnered with a young Jedi Knight maiden, both unaware of what the Force has planned for them. Will be rated M later fo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They're not mine. They belong to George Lucas, and the only character that's mine is Jeela Linn.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Jeela Linn landed her starfighter on the landing pad of Geonosis. She knew she was expected. She was to assist a Sith Knight in the struggle against the Separatist forces.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. This was her first assignment on her own since passing her trials. At nineteen standard years, she was one of the younger Jedi in the Order. She touched her hair, making sure it was still bound in the tight bun. It would be easier to go into battle with it bound that way; it would remain out of the way. Even when she was a Padawan learner, she always kept her reddish blond hair bound, except for the standard Padawan braid worn on the side.

As she made her way to the command center, she found herself wondering about the mysterious Sith Knight she was to work with. The Sith order was similar to the Jedi order. They worked together to maintain peace and justice in the galaxy, but the Jedi mostly tried to use words and negotiations, and when they failed, the Sith came in. Jeela and her master had worked with a Sith knight before, so she knew the drill.

She got out of her starfighter and walked over to where clone troopers were assembled, talking with a handsome man. _The Sith Knight_, she thought. She took a moment to study him.

He was, indeed, handsome, with reddish blond hair like hers, smoky blue-grey eyes, and a well-kept beard. She guessed his age to be about thirty-five standard years. He wasn't very tall, but from what she knew about Sith Knights, his height wasn't a hindrance.

Sith Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi sensed he was being watched and he looked up from the radar he was studying with Commander Cody, to find a young girl walking toward them. _Very young_, he thought with disapproval. _She doesn't look a day over nineteen_. _She can't be a Jedi Knight at that age_. He found himself scanning the area for her Jedi master, but it was obvious she was alone.

"You must be the Sith Knight I'm to report to," she said without preamble. "I'm Jeela Linn."

"Where's your master?" he demanded. "I didn't know the Council would send their Padawan learners on missions like these on their own."

Jeela was annoyed, but managed to channel her annoyance into the Force. "With all due respect, I just passed the trials three weeks ago and am a Jedi Knight."

He shook his head in disbelief. "You can't be a day over nineteen."

She looked at him long and hard. "Just turned nineteen the day I passed the trials." She sighed. "Look, maybe you should concentrate more on my battle skills rather than my age, and maybe we'll get through this mission with as little drama as possible."

He nodded, sending his own annoyance at the girl's impudence into the Force. After all, once this mission was over, he'd go back to the Sith order and never have to see her again. "Fair enough, Jedi Linn." He held out his hand to her. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, Knight of the Sith order."

She reached out to take his hand and the moment their fingers touched, she felt a slight jolt of electricity rush through her. She shivered, but shook it off, trying to force her mind back onto the battle at hand. "Okay, Knight Kenobi, what have we got?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad everyone's enjoying this story. I'm having fun writing it. :) I think you'll like what I'm going to do with Asajj Ventress in this story. And, yes, Qui-Gon never died in the Battle of Naboo, so he's in this story too. He'll show up later, but he's mentioned some in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

The first couple of days went by smoothly. Of course Jeela wasn't expecting it to be smooth sailing the entire way through, but she'd take anything she could get. After the initial rough spot, he began to soften toward her, especially when it became clear that she had his back in battle.

One night after the skirmish with some straggler Geonosians, Obi-Wan was heading for his tent for meditation when he caught sight of Jeela doing her katas. It was fascinating to watch, he had to admit. But what was really getting his attention was the way her trim, yet curvy, body flipped in the katas. He noticed that she always kept her hair bound up in some configuration. _Probably for the best_, he thought. Yet a small part of him yearned to have her long reddish blonde hair hanging down so he could run his fingers through the soft locks…

He jumped, startled. When had that entered his mind? _You can't let those thoughts go any further_, _Kenobi_, he scolded himself. _She's so young_ _and she's a Jedi Knight_.

He hurried to his tent, hoping she hadn't sensed his presence.

Jeela finished her katas and headed to her own tent so she could send a transmission. "G9, scramble code 6 to Coruscant, care of the repair shop."

Anakin Skywalker answered her transmission. "I thought you'd send a report to the Council first," he teased.

"Wiseacre Jedi," she laughed. "I needed a friend to vent to first."

"I take it you've made contact with the Sith."

"You could say that." She wrinkled her nose with annoyance. "The first words out of his mouth were about my age. He asked where my master was." She took a deep breath to release her annoyance into the Force.

"Who're you working with?" he asked curiously.

"Sith Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi," she replied.

Anakin whistled. "You should be honored. He's one of the best Sith warriors in the Order. He's pretty close to becoming a master."

She wrinkled her nose. "Now, if he can get past the fact that I'm the youngest Jedi Knight conferred, I think we'll make it through this mission with as little drama as possible."

"How are things with the mission other than that?" he asked. "Geonosis was a messy affair when Padme and I were to be executed there."

Jeela shrugged. "We're just cleaning up your mess. There are pockets of Separatist troops and battle droids still clinging here. There's enough to keep us busy." She sighed and smiled. "But enough about me and this mission, what about you? How's wedded bliss treating you?"

Anakin smiled and blushed. "Can't complain too much. We love each other. We were allowed a small respite on Naboo, but the war brought us back here to Coruscant. Padme's doing whatever she can to bring about the end sooner, but…"

Jeela didn't need to hear any more. With the chancellor having emergency executive powers due to the war, the Galactic Senate was basically powerless to do anything at this point. The Senate was there for decoration and nothing more. It made Jeela want to cry sometimes. She wrapped up the transmission and sent another to Master Yoda and the Jedi Council, reporting her making contact with Sith Knight Kenobi and the progress of the mission on Geonosis. As she switched off her transmitter, she turned to find Obi-Wan standing in the opening of her tent.

"I didn't know Jedi were allowed to marry," he said with mild amusement. Her eyes flashed.

"And I didn't know Sith knights eavesdropped on private transmissions," she shot back. "I was having a friendly conversation with one of my friends in the Order." She tried to appear unruffled, but she was trembling, wondering what he'd overheard.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Jeela; they betray you," he said with a wry smile. "I only caught you talking about his newlywed status. As I said before, I didn't know Jedi were allowed to marry. Last I heard the Jedi Order was very strict on such things."

"Master Yoda is more forward thinking than the Sith Order gives him credit for," she said shakily. "Anakin and Senator Amidala came to care for each other during the time he was protecting her. Yoda gave them his blessing to marry; he said it would give Anakin something else to fight for, and he's right."

His eyes widened and he looked at Jeela long and hard. "His name is Anakin?" he demanded.

"Yes, Anakin Skywalker," she replied. "He came here with his wife so they could rescue his master, but were captured and sentenced to be executed alongside Master Qui-Gon."

"And Asajj Ventress," he added for her. "Did they tell you about her?"

She nodded. "She was injured in that particular battle, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, she nearly became one with the Force during that battle, and I nearly died saving her life." He turned away. "She's fighting in the Outer Rim sieges even as we speak, partnered with one of your Jedi Masters, Quinlan Vos. She's a good friend to me, and I'm…protective of her, much to her annoyance sometimes."

Jeela smiled. "She's fortunate to have a friend like you, someone to look out for her. I've never worked with her, but I know who she is."

He gasped softly, realizing how much he'd told her. "I apologize, Jedi Linn for monopolizing your time. I shall retire for the night. You have my comlink code if you sense danger. Good night."

"Good night, Sith Kenobi." She watched as he left her tent, and then settled in for some time for meditation before taking a rest for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The following day, there was a skirmish near the old droid foundry where the clone war had begun. Some straggler Separatist droid troops had decided to make one last stand, and Obi-Wan and Jeela were sent there with their clone troops to squelch it.

At first, things seemed to go smoothly, and then somehow, Jeela wasn't sure how, she and Obi-Wan were separated. She wanted to go and find him, give him the backup he needed, but her instincts screamed out in protest. _He's looking after himself and you should do the same_, she admonished herself. She kept deflecting blaster fire with her light saber, and chopping droids to pieces. Suddenly, she felt a stab of pain in her chest and leg and knew she'd been hit. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground near Commander Cody's feet.

Obi-Wan heard Jeela's scream in his mind. He dispatched the battle droids quickly and ran over to where she was lying on the ground. Cody was trying to defend them both, but it was obvious the poor clone trooper was outnumbered. He stepped in, dispatching what few droids there were left, and then going to the fallen Jedi. Normally, he would've let a Knight become one with the Force, but for some reason he couldn't let that happen to Jeela.

He lifted her gently in his arms and began to carry her to his tent. By all rights, they could leave Geonosis. The mission was accomplished, but now he had to deal with an injured Jedi Knight.

Jeela drifted in and out of consciousness. She knew she was being carried to Obi-Wan's tent, and she knew she was dying. She tried to let herself slip into the oblivion that was the netherworld of the Force, but something wouldn't let her.

No, make that someone wouldn't let her.

"Please…" she rasped weakly, knowing what Obi-Wan was going to do and knowing the risk he'd taken when he'd done it before with his Sith comrade Asajj Ventress. "Don't risk your life for me…"

"_It's too soon_,_"_ he whispered mentally. _"It's too soon for you_. _I won't let you die here_, _not today_…_"_

She could feel his Living Force mingling with hers, giving her strength to live. "No…no," she protested again. "Please don't do this. You'll die…"

Suddenly, she couldn't speak anymore as Obi-Wan's mouth was pressed against hers, cutting off her protests. The kiss was tender, gentle and she couldn't help but return it. Her arms slipped around him and she clung to him. Gradually, she felt a peaceful lethargy steal over her, a lethargy that she knew would send her into a deep, healing sleep.

"You'll sleep deeply here tonight and heal of your injuries," he said softly. "I'll stay with you."

Jeela couldn't keep her eyes open, but she wasn't afraid. She knew she was going to be all right. She'd heal and live to fight in this clone war another day.

_But at what cost?_ she asked herself. _At the cost of Obi-Wan's life?_

Those were her final thoughts as she slipped into the deep sleep, the sleep that promised to heal her body of its injuries.

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't know what had come over him. He'd wanted to help her; her concern for his well-being had surprised and touched him. And he'd silenced her protests by kissing her. 

Why he'd done that was a mystery to him and would remain so for the remainder of his days.

He lost track of how much time he spent in his tent with her cradled in his arms. He knew he should give her his bed for tonight. _First things first_, he thought. _I should see to her injuries_.

He laid her down gently on his bed, but not before taking her hair out of its bun, leaving it spreading on the pillow like a reddish golden halo. He smiled, remembering that he'd touched it as he laid her down. It was as soft as it looked. Shaking his head to clear it, he set to work, cutting away the areas of her tunic and leggings where she'd been shot. He cleaned her wounds with bacta, and then dressed them, wrapping her leg and upper chest in clean bandages. After getting cleaned up himself, he took a spare blanket and spread it out on the tent floor so he could let Jeela have the bed. She needed it more than he did, he reasoned.

As he readied himself for some rest, something didn't feel right. He knew they were no longer in danger for the moment; it was something else, like he didn't feel complete if he wasn't close to the Jedi in his bed.

Sighing deeply, he went to his bed and pulled back the covers. _I'm doing this so she won't be alone and afraid_, he told himself. _Nothing more_. He crawled into the bed with Jeela, and felt her snuggle close to him in her sleep. He draped an arm around her shoulders. To his surprise, it didn't take long for sleep to come.

* * *

On Coruscant and all over the galaxy, the gentle ripple in the Force was felt by everyone close to Jeela and Obi-Wan, Jedi and Sith alike. 

Anakin was at the apartment with Padme when he felt the gentle warmth spread over his body. It was a peaceful feeling, and it left him knowing that things were set in motion that could not be undone. And he knew it had to do with Jeela and the Sith Knight Obi-Wan.

Sith Knight Asajj Ventress could even feel the ripple as she prepared to help Master Quinlan Vos move the troops to Boz Pity. She'd felt the warmth and it didn't surprise her one bit. Obi-Wan was always the one who was more in tune with the Force. And this new bond he'd begun to forge with the young Jedi Knight maiden was the will of the Force itself, no matter how much he protested. _If he tries to fight this_, she thought, _I'll send him a Force slap_.

Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn was in the middle of meditations when he felt it. And he closed his eyes and that's when saw it. A man and woman, both with reddish gold hair, were standing together, two souls as one, and they were happy together. As they kissed, he could see who they were, Sith Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Jeela Linn. _As the second prophecy said_, he thought. Yes, the Chosen One would bring balance to the Force, but the love between a Sith Knight and a Jedi Knight would keep balance in the Force, and bring the rival orders together in reconciliation. The love would be strong, the bond unbreakable, a true soul bond.

_So it begins_, he thought. _I just hope Jeela sees it as a blessing and not a curse_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I've sorely neglected this story, so I have another chapter here for y'all. Just a note here: this story has been heavily inspired by Sith stories by Lincoln Six Echo, and with her permission, I'm borrowing some of the ideas from her Sith stories about their strict training, with her blessing. Just thought I'd let y'all know. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4**_

The following morning, Jeela awakened and the first thing she noticed was that she was not in her tent or her bedroll. The second thing she noticed was that she was not alone in the bed, for she was wrapped loosely in Sith Knight Kenobi's arms. And, the third thing she noticed was that her tunic and leggings were gone and she was wearing a Sith Knight tunic.

Obi-Wan was awake and looking down at her with concern. "Do you remember anything about yesterday, Jedi Linn?" he asked.

She took a moment to collect her memories. "I remember getting shot and you bringing me back here, and healing me, using the Force. I was scared it might be too much for you, remembering what you'd told me about what happened with you and Sith Knight Ventress. I don't think it's been that long since then."

He shook his head. "You underestimate the will of the Force," he said. "I was meant to help you without any further risk to my well-being, although why is a mystery to me. The only ill effects I suffered were lethargy and chills, so you needn't worry about me further on that respect."

She sat up, feeling her hair in her face. She pulled it back into a serviceable knot and slipped out of the bedroll, looking around for her own clothes.

"Your tunic and leggings were ruined when you were shot," he explained coolly. "You can thank Sith Knight Ventress for the clothes you're borrowing. You and she are about the same size. She was gracious enough to give me a spare set for my partner in situations like these."

Jeela nodded, struck speechless by the Sith Knight's explanations. His voice was nothing what she'd expected. It was low and cultured, nothing like a warrior's voice that she would've expected, low and throaty from barking orders to his troops.

She shivered, remembering the kiss he'd planted on her lips just before she'd lost consciousness. He'd kissed her to quiet her protests when she tried to stop him from risking his life to save hers. That kiss had left a scar on her heart, and had set things in motion that could not be undone.

She shook her head to clear it and lay back down to rest. Obi-Wan looked down at her as she dozed, also remembering the kiss they'd shared. And as he'd slept the night before, he'd seen the vision of Sith and Jedi reconciled, and in the middle of it was him holding Jeela in his arms, kissing her passionately, her body molded to his as if she belonged there.

_No!_ he admonished himself. _That won't happen! The only reason it would is because I would surrender and submit_, _and a Sith never surrenders or submits_.

After a few minutes, he roused her so they could return to Coruscant. Her fighter had been damaged beyond repair the day before in the middle of the skirmish, however, her R4 unit astro droid had been spared. She was still weak from her injuries so he carried to his starfighter, sitting her down in the passenger seat. Before long, they were airborne and leaving Geonosis.

* * *

The moment they were back on Coruscant, Jeela reported to the Jedi Council about the mission. After briefing the council, she was heading back to her room in the women's dormitory in the temple when Master Qui-Gon Jinn stopped her. 

"Jeela, are you all right?" he asked gently.

"Yes, Master Jinn. I'm just exhausted from the mission and my injuries. I was planning to go to my room and rest." She shrugged and started to go, but Qui-Gon's gentle, yet firm hand on her arm stopped her.

"I know what happened on Geonosis, when Sith Knight Kenobi saved your life," he said in a low voice. As she opened her mouth to protest, he held up a hand to stop her. "It's all right, Jeela. You don't have to fight what is happening between you."

She shook her head. "No, I won't give in to it. He's a Sith; I'm a Jedi. It's wrong in every way." She rushed off to her dorm room before the Jedi master could stop her.

At the same time, Obi-Wan was reporting to the Sith council the success of the mission, and was surprised to see fellow Sith Knight Asajj Ventress coming into the council chambers to give her own report.

"So, you risked your life for a Jedi, hmmm?" she teased. "I could feel those tremors all the way on Rekam, on our way to Boz Pity."

He rolled his eyes at her. "She was a good warrior and didn't deserve to have her life snuffed out."

The bald woman shrugged. "I know better, Kenobi. Something has happened that can't be stopped, no matter how you try to deny it." She smiled serenely and went before the council, leaving Obi-Wan alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Jeela took a deep breath. _I can do this_, she told herself. _All I have to do is return Sith Knight Ventress' clothes and thank her_. _I laundered them_, _ironed them_, _and they're as good as new_. _Chances are_, _I probably won't run into Sith Knight Kenobi_. 

She entered the Sith temple, and after timidly talking to someone she assumed was a Sith Master, she was directed to the female dormitory wing. A woman with a bald, tattooed head came out of one of the rooms.

"Hi," Jeela said shyly. "I'm looking for Sith Knight Asajj Ventress."

The bald woman smirked. "You're talking to her. You must be Jeela, and I sense you're here to return my clothes."

"Yes. I wanted to thank you also for giving them to Sith Knight Kenobi so he could have them on hand for me when I was injured." Jeela was trembling. Could this unusual Sith Knight see through her? Her arms shaking, she handed the neatly laundered and folded bundle to the woman.

Ventress leaned forward as she took the bundle to whisper to Jeela, "What happened on Geonosis was the will of the Force. Don't fight it." A moment later, she walked back into her dorm room, leaving Jeela standing there alone. Finally, she got the strength to leave the dormitory and walked out of the Sith Temple, unaware that she was being watched.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as the girl fled. It was like she was afraid to confront the attraction between them, even after Ventress had told her it was the will of the Force. 

Shaking his head, he went back to his room to meditate. He found himself thinking about what had happened thousands of years ago when the Sith Order was formed. What he'd always been taught was that the Order had been founded after a few of the dissenting members of the Jedi Order had left. Since then, there had always been a subtle estrangement between the two orders, even though they all had a common enemy, the Dark Lord Sidious and his servants.

While the Jedi worked to settle wars, the Sith worked to end them. While the Jedi let go of their emotions and released them into the Force, the Sith held onto their emotions, not thinking they were dangerous. And unlike the Jedi, at least until recently, the Sith Knights and Masters were allowed to marry and have families, but their training was stricter than the Jedi order. _Jeela will find out about that soon enough_, he thought ruefully.

As he meditated, he was shown a vision, a vision of the future. This one wasn't a dark vision of the galaxy being ruled by the Dark Lord, Darth Sidious. Instead, he saw a universe where there was light and happiness. Sith and Jedi younglings were playing together, laughing and sparring together in training. Other Sith and Jedi warriors were walking together in reconciliation. And then, he saw them.

_There was a couple, a man who looked to be in his early forties and a young woman in her twenties, both with reddish golden hair_. _They were holding hands and walking together_, _seemingly happy_. _He watched as they began to kiss tenderly_, _and as the man rubbed the woman's slightly protruding belly_, _a belly where a child thrived inside_…

He jerked back into the present, trying to process what he'd seen in his meditation. The man was him, and the woman was Jeela, he knew it was her. Yet, she was fighting this bond between them.

Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. Picking up his comlink, he dialed a code that belonged to a certain Jedi Padawan. "Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Jeela made her way back to the Jedi Temple, but by the time she arrived, she was feeling lethargic. She tried to walk to her apartment on the female Knights wing of the Temple, but she didn't get very far.

"Jeela? Jeela?" she heard Qui-Gon calling out to her. "Jeela, are you all right?"

She slid to the floor, finding herself slipping into a numb oblivion.

Qui-Gon could feel her Life Force fading slowly as he lifted her into his arms, hurrying to the healing wing.

Healer Maia examined the young Jedi maiden quickly. "She's fighting something," the young healer said softly. "A bond, strong one."

"Yes," Qui-Gon murmured. "It's as I feared. She forged a bond with Sith Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi when he saved her life on Geonosis. She's fighting it now."

"The Sith Knight has probably been affected as well," Maia said. "Maybe not as severely, but he has to feel this disturbance in the Force at some level." She ran a hand through her long brown hair.

"What can I do?" the Jedi Master asked softly.

Maia shook her head. "Find him; bring him here. Better yet, I'll have her moved back to her own apartment, and he can meet us there. This bond has to be completed for her to survive, and it might be better if she were in a place where she'd be more comfortable for that to happen."

* * *

Obi-Wan had barely turned off his comlink when he felt it, the sharp pain in his heart. Something was wrong with Jeela, terribly wrong. He heard the beeping on his comlink and hurriedly answered it. "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

"Sith Knight Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker here. My master says that Jeela collapsed in the Jedi temple. He took her to the healing wing, and they discovered she'd starting slipping into a bond stupor. Healer Maia thinks you've probably been affected as well."

He nodded, the pain in his heart getting stronger. "Where is she now?" he asked weakly.

"She was in the healing wing, but Healer Maia had her moved back to her own small apartment on the women's wing of the Temple. If you must complete your bond, she thought it be best if she's where she'd be most comfortable doing so."

"Meet me at the front of the temple, Skywalker. I'm on my way." With that, Obi-Wan broke the connection and ran to his speeder, hoping he wasn't too late.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Obi-Wan was feeling the pain in his heart strengthen as he navigated his speeder through the traffic on Coruscant. He didn't breathe easier until he was at the Jedi temple and even then, he was finding it harder to breathe. Sure enough, Anakin Skywalker was waiting for him outside on the temple steps, much to his relief.

When Anakin saw the Sith Knight, his heart dropped to the bottom of his feet. Healer Maia had been right; Obi-Wan had been affected by Jeela's bond stupor, although she hadn't yet slipped into the coma that was common for such a bond stupor. If she had, he would've passed out en route to the temple. But, judging by the older man's seemingly bad pains, it wouldn't be long and they were running out of time.

"How is she?" Obi-Wan gasped as he let the younger Jedi Knight help him inside the temple and down the corridor to Jeela's apartment in the women's wing.

"She's been drifting in and out," Anakin told him. "She needs you. Even though she's fighting it, she does need you, and I think she loves you."

Obi-Wan nodded, the younger man's words troubling him more than he was willing to admit. He was only here so they could complete their bond and save her life. He wasn't planning on spilling declarations of love to her. That would be submission, and a Sith does NOT submit, ever.

Anakin could practically hear his thoughts and shook his head. He could never imagine himself in the Sith Order. They seemed to turn their Knights into cynical beings, where a Sith Padawan learner's only reward for a job well done on a mission was the absence of a beating. Anakin had done his research on the Sith Order when the bond between Obi-Wan and Jeela had first established itself. Jeela was the gentlest, most loving, and compassionate soul he'd ever known, and it was probably why they were best friends. And Obi-Wan Kenobi was the complete opposite of her, cynical, hard-nosed when it came to missions, and sometimes harsh. And those were his good qualities.

The two of them finally came to Jeela's apartment, and Anakin unlocked the door, helping the Sith Knight inside and to the bedroom. The sight broke his heart every time.

His best friend was barely clinging to consciousness, her eyes fluttering closed and then forcing themselves open, finally closing when she saw the Sith Knight with him.

"I'll take it from here," Obi-Wan said in a harsh whisper to Anakin, yet every one of the younger man's instincts were screaming within him to not leave Jeela alone with this sarcastic, harsh man.

"_Anakin_,_"_ he heard Qui-Gon whisper in his mind. _"He's the only one who can save her_. _Let him do it_._"_

Reluctantly, Anakin slipped out of the room as Obi-Wan began to undress. He stripped down to his undershorts and slipped into bed with her. No sense in frightening her at the beginning, he thought, easing her into his arms, content to hold her close to start with.

Jeela felt her strength returning and she opened her eyes, especially when she felt warm flesh pressed against hers. She was in someone's arms, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself looking into a pair of blue gray eyes. Her first instinct was to get out of bed, away from this man, this Sith Knight.

"You can try," he said cynically. "Although I doubt you'd get very far. You're weak from denying this bond between us. If we don't complete it, you'll die, and so will I."

"So your being here is out of duty," she said, her voice laced with a touch of bitterness as she sat up in bed. "If I am going to defy the Jedi Code, I should at least do it with someone who isn't with me just out of a sense of duty." She turned away, tears stinging her eyes. It would be a cold day on Mustafar before she'd let him see her cry. However, in doing so, she accidentally let her shields down, not realizing that Obi-Wan was about to see inside her mind and soul.

He saw the fear of giving her heart to a Sith Knight, as well as the regret of letting him risk his life to save hers back on Geonosis. _She thinks she's to blame for our bond_, he thought.

"Jeela," he said, placing a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder. "It takes two to make a bond such as ours. All right, three if you include the Force. Everything that happened between us was the will of the Force; you must know this. It was why you were wounded on Geonosis. It was so we could start to establish this bond. Your grievous wound was the only way.

"I can't promise that our bond and our lives will be happy every after. We are practically strangers and we have to mate and be together for the rest of our lives. I can't say it will be easy being with me, but I'm sure it goes both ways. But if it saves your life, I'm willing to do it. You're too young, and too beautiful, to have your life snuffed out."

During his speech, Jeela had felt his hand gently caressing her shoulder, soothing; wanting to make her feel better about this situation they were in. She finally turned to face him and was surprised to see the tenderness in his eyes. Suddenly he was cupping her face in his hand and before she knew what was happening, he lowered his lips gently to hers.

The kiss started out gentle, tender, but then the bond demanded more from them, and Obi-Wan moved to deepen the kiss. Jeela opened her mouth to his gentle, prodding tongue.

Gradually, their arms slid around each other as Obi-Wan gently eased back down on her bed, deftly taking her hair down from the knot she had it in.

"So beautiful," he murmured as he looked down at her, kissing her again, his hands wandering under her spaghetti strapped sleep tank top. He broke the kiss just long enough to pull it over her head.

Gradually, they began to explore each other with touches and kisses, learning where to give the other pleasure. Jeela arched up to give the older man more access to her breasts as she felt him massaging the two sensitive mounds of flesh. She reached up to feel the hardness of his chest, taking in his beauty, and then her hands ventured to his back, feeling the muscles stretch beneath her hands. She also felt scar tissue beneath her fingers and looked up at him in question. She had her suspicions, and all she needed was confirmation.

He nodded and she understood, her heart aching with compassion. She kissed him this time, her heart speaking for her. It didn't take long for him to kiss her back and let their bond take over.

Pleasure spiraled throughout her body.

It was time, and she was ready.

He slowly removed his undershorts and tenderly drew her close, gently parting her thighs so he could rest between them. "Forgive me if I hurt you," he whispered. "It's not my intention." She nodded and he began to enter her slowly, feeling her tight softness envelope him until he found himself approaching the barrier keeping her a virgin. He looked down at her, unsure. She nodded and he thrust forward, breaching her. Jeela cried out softly in pain, tears rolling down her cheeks. He stopped when he was finally sheathed inside her completely and leaned down to kiss her tears away, holding still until she was ready for him to go on.

After a few moments, the pain subsided and she nodded to him. He began to move inside her with slow measured thrusts, wanting to make this good for her. Yet, the bond demanded more. Gradually she fell into his rhythm and they were soon moving as one.

"Obi-Wan…" she gasped, her eyes locking with his. It was in that moment that their souls fused together. They were no longer two souls, but one. One could not survive without the other. Suddenly, she felt the pressure building within her and she moved faster against him, which spurred him on and he was soon pounding in her, needing release as much as she did.

They both exploded in a stunning climax that fused their souls further and joined their hearts.

Jeela went limp beneath him, trying to get her breath back, her body trembling. After a few moments, Obi-Wan carefully eased himself out of her warmth and rolled onto his side, bringing her with him to cuddle her close. Neither of them spoke; they didn't need to. As it was, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Sleep, Jeela," he said softly, pressing a kiss to her lips, and then to her eyelids. She smiled and drifted to sleep in his arms. He soon followed suit, knowing that the Sith and Jedi Masters would be wanting to talk to them soon enough to find out what had happened between them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, the planet Rekam was not a creation of mine, nor is it part of the canon Star Wars realm. It belongs to Lincoln Six Echo, and she's letting me borrow it for a while. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter. :)

* * *

**

_**Chapter 7**_

The gentle, peaceful ripple in the Force was felt by those closest to the couple in question.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was one of the first to feel it, and he knew that while Anakin would bring balance to the Force, the newly completed bond between Jedi Maiden Jeela and Sith Knight Kenobi would help keep that balance in the Force.

Anakin could feel the peace hovering and he knew it was because Jeela had bonded completely with the Sith Knight. He sighed and decided it would be a good time to take his leave from the Temple and go spend some time with Padme. His leave from the Clone War service was only for a few weeks, and because of the sensations that the newly completed bond were causing, he was feeling an overwhelming urge to hold his wife close to him.

Asajj Ventress had been in the middle of meditations at the Sith Temple when she felt it. She closed her eyes, seeing the future that was now in motion…

_There was no darkness_, _and there was peace_. _Both orders_, _Jedi and Sith_, _were at peace_. _Younglings from both orders were playing together_, _joined in reconciliation_. _Older Sith and Jedi Knights were walking together, happy_.

_And then_, _she saw them_, _the couple responsible for this balance to the Force_.

_They were walking together toward a bridge crossing a beautiful lake_. _They stopped and the man gently pulled the younger woman into his arms and kissed her softly_. _It was obvious the man was a Sith Master and the woman was a Jedi Knight_. _But what really got her was the fact that the woman was pregnant_. _The Sith Master reached down and gently rubbed the Knight's slightly protruding belly_…

As she felt herself being released from the vision, she smiled. She'd secretly harbored the hope that the two rival orders would make peace and finally reconcile after a millennia of conflict. She knew the history of the rivalry. _It's time_, she thought to herself. _It's time for this rivalry to end_…

* * *

Jeela was the first to awaken. At first, she was disoriented, trying to remember the events of the night before. And then it flooded back to her, nearly slipping into a bond stupor, and Sith Knight Kenobi holding her, kissing her, making love to her. She began to blush as she remembered their lovemaking the night before, and feeling the scars on his back. 

"They were part of my training," Obi-Wan said softly, startling her. _When had he woken?_ she wondered.

He cuddled her closer. "I can feel your sympathy on my behalf," he whispered. "There's no need for it. I learned my lesson that day."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I guess maybe I took my training here as a Jedi for granted." At least here in the Jedi temple, she wasn't beaten for failing a task. She knew about the harsh training regime the Sith Padawans went through. She listened as Obi-Wan began to open himself up to her, about his training, and the lesson he'd learned the day he was beaten as a ten-year-old Padawan learner in the Sith Order; a Sith never fails in his task. A Sith never begs. A Sith never surrenders. A Sith never submits.

He slipped out of bed to dress after kissing her one last time. "Come, Jeela. I think we might have to report to your council, and mine, to explain what has happened between us and what will be done."

She nodded and got out of bed as well. Before long, they were both dressed and ready to go. She took a deep breath and walked out of her apartment with the Sith Knight.

To her surprise, both the Sith and Jedi Councils accepted their bond, although some of the Sith Masters had wanted them separated permanently. It had taken some convincing on the part of Obi-Wan's former master, as well as Obi-Wan's best friend in the Sith Order, Asajj Ventress, to let them be. However, they were assigned to go to the planet Rekam almost immediately. Tensions had risen there after Ventress' collaboration with Jedi Master Vos, and it had been unforeseen, so both Orders wanted fresh eyes on the situation, and under the circumstances, it was best that Obi-Wan and Jeela go together.

The mission was a success and they were able to quash the Separatist uprising within ten days.

Gradually, things slipped into a comfortable routine for them. Obi-Wan decided to move to the Jedi Temple to be with his bondmate, and they were able to move into a special wing in the temple that was for bondmates, and dampened the Force signatures so the couples could have privacy. They didn't spend much time at the apartment, however, and were always sent on missions over the next three years. They even accompanied Ventress to her home planet of Rattatak to assist her in the Separatist uprising and had been there when word had reached them of the chancellor's abduction at the hands of the droid leader, General Grievous.

It had been decided that Obi-Wan and Jeela should go back, while Ventress cleaned up the mess left by the Separatist forces. Truth be told, the campaign was all but over, and she and her clone troops could take it from there.

When they arrived back on Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Jeela discovered they were to work with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker in the mission to rescue Chancellor Palpatine. They were to take starfighters and combat the Separatist forces in space in order to rescue the chancellor who was aboard Grievous' ship, The Invisible Hand.

Jeela was well aware that her bondmate didn't like flying, even though he was a good pilot. She walked over to where his fighter where he was making the final preparations for the rescue.

"I'll be right up there with you," she promised, reaching up to take his hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

He smiled and, in a rare show of affection, brought her hand to his lips for a soft kiss. "I know. Be careful up there, Jeela."

She smiled, touched by his concern and affection. "I will, Obi-Wan. I promise." She hurried away to her own starfighter and before long, the three of them were airborne and heading for what would be known as the Battle of Coruscant.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a while, but I'm back with another chapter. For the record, I got the first name for Count Dooku from another fic by a friend of mine, LilacMoon. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

"Lock onto him Artoo," Anakin said as he narrowed his eyes at the Invisible Hand. "Obi-Wan, Jeela, General Grievous' ship is directly ahead, the one crawling with vulture droids."

"I see it," Obi-Wan said, grimacing at the sight before him.

"Piece of cake, huh?" Jeela quipped.

Her lover laughed and then turned serious. "Oddball, do you copy?"

Another voice, a clone's voice sounded into the three Knights' speakers. "Copy Red Leader."

"Mark our position; form your squad up behind us."

"We're on your tail, General Kenobi." The clone pilot then addressed his comrades. "Set S-foils in attack position."

Anakin smiled. "This is where the fun begins."

"Let them pass between us," Obi-Wan told his lover and her friend.

"Copy that," Jeela said. Suddenly, she felt his anxiety and sighed. Closing her eyes for a moment, she began to send him soothing waves through the Force.

"_Relax_,_"_ she whispered to him telepathically. _"Anakin and I are here_. _We've got your back_._"_

"_Flying is for droids_,_"_ his mind growled back to hers.

She chuckled. _"Which is why you've got Arfour giving you backup_. _She knows what to do_._"_

Suddenly, their telepathic banter was interrupted by the battle at hand. "Missiles!" Anakin called. "Pull up, guys!"

The two bondmates did so. "They overshot us!" Obi-Wan called.

Anakin nodded. "They're coming around."

"Obi-Wan, let Arfour spin you," Jeela suggested. "Trust me, I've not only seen my buddy over there do it, but I've done it myself, and it works."

Obi-Wan nodded. "All right, Arfour," he told his droid. "No, no, nothing too fancy." The droid began to spin the fighter around, making him a little dizzy. But it worked; the two missiles tailing him spun with his fighter and finally crashed into each other, exploding.

"Surge all power units, Artoo," Anakin said. "Standby reverse thrusters." He also began to spin his starfighter in an effort to shake the other missiles, knowing damned good and well they were buzz droid missiles. Sure enough, his gamble paid off and the missiles collided into each other like the ones that had been on Obi-Wan's tail, and exploded. The droid emitted some excited chirps and Anakin laughed. "We got 'em, Artoo."

"The General's command ship is dead ahead," Jeela said, firing on the entrance that had deflector shields protecting it. "Don't worry guys; I'm shooting down the deflector shield."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered as he followed his bondmate and Anakin's fighters into the command ship's hangar. Jeela and Obi-Wan were able to jump from their cockpits and begin fighting the battle droids that were waiting for them. It didn't take long for them to dispatch the majority of the droids while Anakin also ejected from his cockpit, as well as Artoo ejecting from his perch and rolling out of the line of fire.

"Artoo, locate the chancellor!" Jeela called as she saw her long time best friend join the fray. Between the three of them, the battle droids were all destroyed in a matter of minutes while the astro-droid plugged into the computer socket.

"The chancellor's signal is coming from there," Obi-Wan said, pointing to an area on Artoo's blue holographic image of the ship.

Jeela nodded. "The observation deck at the top of that spire."

"I sense Master Dooku," Anakin said in thought, referring to Sith Master Yan Dooku who'd been working undercover for the Sith and the Jedi during the Clone Wars, as of late being assigned to keep an eye on General Grievous.

"Let's go relieve him of duty." Obi-Wan flashed a brief smile. "I'd say my former master's earned it."

"What if it's a trap?" Jeela asked in concern.

"Then we'll do what we always do," he replied with a wink. "We'll spring it."

* * *

A wheezing and coughing General Grievous stormed into the control room of the command ship. Glaring at the Neimoidian captain, he asked, "What's the situation, Captain?" 

"Two Jedi and a Sith have landed in the main hangar bay," he replied. "We're tracking them."

"Just as Lord Sidious predicted," the general wheezed, smiling evilly. "Let the destroyers take care of them."


End file.
